


Vulnerable

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Series: The Chase Space [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, breakfast is just such a great story time, chase space, fierrochase makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: "I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared but I don't care." -Secondhand Serenade





	Vulnerable

    It’s cold. Which isn’t unusual, Hearthstone has always gotten cold easily. The better word would be  _ freezing.  _ Groggily, he looks around the room, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. The first thing he notices is Blitzen is no longer lying beside him. The next thing to get his attention is the door to the balcony overlooking the backyard is open. Grumbling, Hearthstone hauls himself out of bed, dragging the duvet with him and wrapping it around his person as he walks. The cold stones of the balcony bite at his feet as he steps out, but he finds Blitzen, sitting on the same stones, still dressed in his purple silk pajamas.

 

    Sighing, Hearthstone sits next him, trying not to whine at the cold of the stone seeping through his cotton sweatpants. Instead, he adjusts the duvet, curling one end around himself before tossing the other side around Blitzen. That gets the dwarf’s attention. He smiles weakly at Hearthstone before signing,  _ It’s really cold out here. _

 

__ Hearthstone rolls his eyes.  _ No shit. What are you doing out here?  _ Shrugging, Blitzen turns his gaze back out to the yard, watching fresh snow fall onto the brown grass. Hearthstone waits as patiently as he can before poking Blitzen’s shoulder to get his attention again.  _ Seriously, what are you doing out here? _

 

_     Just thinking, _ Blitzen responds with a smile. The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes though.  _ I’m fine. You wanna go start breakfast? I’ll be down in a bit. _

 

    Frowning, Hearthstone concedes. He takes to his feet, slipping the duvet off and adjusting it so it’s completely wrapped around Blitzen. He leans down, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. He heads down to the kitchen. When he makes it there, though, there’s two unexpected faces helping Cam with breakfast.

 

_ Hey,  _ Magnus signs with a grin when he catches sight of Hearthstone walking into the kitchen. His blond bangs are pushed off his face with a green and pink checkered bandana. Hearth has a sneaking suspicion it belongs to Alex.  _ How do you feel about breakfast burritos? _

 

_     Blessed,  _ Hearthstone answers, happily taking a seat on one of the stools at the island’s edge across from the burners where Alex and Cam are busy cooking.  _ Gods know I’m not the best cook and B-L-I-T-Z sent me down here to fix breakfast. _

 

__ Alex glances up, signing  _ he, him _ before continuing,  _ Where is he? I thought first one up cooked. _

 

__ Hearthstone shrugs, palms turned up.  _ I don’t know, he’s being weird this morning. _

 

__ The conversation ends there as Ramey bounces into the room, immediately going to stand by Magnus to help him chop onions. Hearthstone figures he may as well get some plates ready. Breakfast usually ends up being busy.

 

    Time seems to fly by as they start passing out food and drinks to those who come through asking for some. Winter sunlight shines weakly through the windows as they clear out, leaving the usual gang plus Magnus and Alex around the table. Blitzen’s nowhere to be seen.

 

_...and then, _ Alex is saying, his hands signing along for Hearth’s benefit,  _ This idiot  _ (his mismatched eyes glance over at Magnus fondly)  _ somehow managed to set the tablecloth on fire while he was lighting candles- _

 

_     That’s the last time I try being romantic,  _ Magnus’s lips read, his cheeks turning pink.

 

    Hearthstone smiles as everyone else shakes with laughter at the tale of misadventure. Zeke’s still half asleep, leaning against Ramey like a little kid. Ramey is the biggest mother hen, possibly more so than Blitzen. Frowning, Hearthstone turns to glance at the entryway just in time to catch sight of Blitzen walking away.

 

    Immediately, he’s on his feet to rush after the dwarf. He manages to catch him just as Blitzen slips into the library. Hurrying, Hearth catches the door before Blitzen can close it. Obviously, Blitzen had gotten dressed for the day, judging by the hunter green cashmere sweater and pressed tan dockers that somehow managed to match his house slippers.

 

_ Thought you were coming down for breakfast,  _ Hearthstone signs once they’re settled in the library on opposite sides of one of the plush leather loveseats, legs tangled together, the door closed behind them.

 

_ Lost track of time,  _ is all Blitzen responds with, accenting it with a shrug.  _ Not a big deal. I’ll eat when everyone leaves the kitchen. _

 

    Hearthstone frowns at that. That doesn’t sound like the dwarf. Normally he’s right in the thick of things, living up to his ‘Papa Blitz’ nickname perfectly.  _ M-A-G-N-U-S and A-L-E-X are visiting,  _ he informs him.  _ Don’t you want to say hi? _

 

__ Another shrug is only response he gets, Blitzen’s dark eyes staring around at the stacks of shelves around them, looking anywhere but at Hearthstone.

 

    That bothers him. He claps. No reaction. Huffing, he reaches out to grab Blitzen’s hands to get his boyfriend’s attention. Slowly, Blitzen looks at him, his expression blank.  _ What?  _ His lips read since Hearth still has his hands captive.

 

_ Something’s wrong.  _ Hearthstone has to let go of Blitzen’s hands to be able to sign.  _ You’re all about being around the kids. _

 

__ Blitzen shakes his head.  _ When I need to,  _ he answers.  _ I’ve told you before, the kids will leave eventually. We’re just here as support and to run the place. That’s all. _

 

__ It takes Hearthstone a moment to process that.  _ No, we’re more than that,  _ he insists, locking eyes with Blitzen.  _ There’s nothing wrong with showing these kids some love- _

 

_     What’s the point?!  _ Blitzen’s blank expression finally breaks to reveal anger. No, not anger. Anguish.  _ They’re going to leave once they’re ready and never look back. They could get killed on their way to school and we’d never see them again.  _ His signs are so rapid, Hearthstone can barely distinguish them.  _ My father left and was killed. We let Magnus die. We’ve both had our close calls.  _ Tears stream thickly down his face as he continues signing, his lips pressed in a thin line and his shoulders shaking.  _ None of this is permanent, none of it’s going to last, so what’s the point? _

 

__ In less than a second, Hearthstone has an armful of Blitzen as the dwarf cries freely into his shoulder, his body shaking with sobs. Hearthstone holds him tightly, rubbing his back and pressing kisses to the side of his head until he calms down.When Blitzen pulls back to sit up, Hearth immediately reaches up to wipe the last few tears from his cheeks. Blitzen takes a couple shuddery breaths, resting his forehead against Hearthstone’s as his eyes fall closed.

 

    Hearthstone gives him several moments to regain his composure before stroking his cheek. When Blitz opens his eyes again, Hearth starts signing,  _ The point is, we’re making a difference.  _ His expression is firm, his signs strong, trying his best to express his conviction.  _ These kids don’t have anyone. They’re alone, scared, and need to be loved. We both know what that’s like.  _ He lets that sink in before continuing.  _ I know letting ourselves love and care about them is a risk. But we can make a difference, we can change a few lives and make them better. We can be a source of caring and understanding and warmth for these kids, something we never had. I think that makes it worth it. _

 

__ He’s barely gotten the chance to drop his hands before Blitzen’s kissing him tenderly, his shaking hands cupping Hearthstone’s face. It’s barely a press of their lips before Blitzen pulls away to sign  _ I love you. I’m sorry. I just-  _ His hands still.

 

_ It’s okay, we all have doubts,  _ Hearthstone assures him.  _ But you need to talk to me. _

 

_     You won’t be able to hear me,  _ Blitzen responds, a watery grin taking over his lips.

 

    Hearthstone smiles as he flips him off.  _ You know what I meant, asshole. You’re just going to tear yourself apart if you keep those thoughts to yourself. Those kids love you. They’d be devastated if you just cut yourself off. _

 

__ When they make it downstairs, Hearth watches in amusement as Magnus practically tackles Blitzen in a hug. There’s a commotion, obviously, but it’s too many lips to try to read at once. The pure glee on everyone’s face is obvious though as Blitzen joins them at the table. Hearthstone manages to read his lips as he chides Zeke for once again wearing mismatched pajamas. He glances over to Hearthstone, signing for a cup of coffee, please.

  
_ Get it yourself, _ Hearth responds, fighting back a full grin as Blitzen immaturely sticks his tongue out at him. Shaking his head, he turns to grab a mug out of the cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Secondhand Serenade's song Vulnerable and thinking about my grandfather who passed recently and I just ended up with a lot of feelings. Thank you for reading


End file.
